1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a hanger for guiding an element suspended from a rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hangers of this kind can be used to suspend elements from a rail arrangement and to guide them so that they can be moved back and forth. In most cases, a support roller guides the hanger along the top of a rail, which is attached to a substructure.
A hanger of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,116,331. An adjustable keeper device is provided between the roller guided on the rail and the point where the movable element is attached to the hanger. The outward-extending, multi-part design of the hanger requires a complicated production procedure and is not optimal with respect to the economical use of material.